<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquest of Konoha by BigE_2955</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519344">Conquest of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE_2955/pseuds/BigE_2955'>BigE_2955</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contains lots of lemons, F/M, Sasuke/Harem - Freeform, not meant to be taken seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE_2955/pseuds/BigE_2955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The goal of restoring the Uchiha clan had always been in the foreground of his mind. Still, when it came to actually going through with it, Sasuke decided it was best to go big or go home. An announcement was made, declaring his intention to restore the Uchiha by siring as many children as humanly possible. When the volunteers began to trickle in, well, Sasuke found quite the herculean task ahead of him... not that he was going to complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not meant to be taken seriously. There will be many lemons contained within.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This story is intended to be light-hearted &amp; enjoyable smut. Let’s ring in 2021 with some fun! Feel free to leave feedback with your opinions, and so long as you’re pleasant and constructive, you’re more than welcome in my book.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For my fans and for potential newcomers, welcome.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Take your shoes off, leave your socks on, and enjoy!</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>In all honesty, he hadn’t expected much when he had publicly announced his intention to sire as many children as possible, and that all potential mothers were welcome.</p>
<p>His name was stained in mud, or so he thought. Maybe he anticipated a number of civilian women he would reject—in all likelihood, he hypothesized, he would have to settle for someone like Sakura. That wasn’t an optimal scenario, but it was a future he had already resigned himself to.</p>
<p>That is until he woke up, three days after said announcement, to a devious blonde creeping into his room through the window.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Sasuke murmured, sitting up in bed.</p>
<p>Uzumaki Naruko jumped about a foot into the air, banging her shoulder against the windowsill. “Damn! Don’t scare me like that,” she said, dropping onto her feet quite deftly.</p>
<p>“You’re the one sneaking into my apartment,” was his response. “What do you want, anyhow?”</p>
<p>“Well, mister Uchiha, I’ve come to deliver some news courtesy of the Hokage,” Naruko said. She pulled out a scroll from a pouch strapped to her hip, tossing it underhanded in his direction.</p>
<p>He caught it. “What is it?” he asked, eying it warily. “This isn’t another round of charges they’re bringing up against me, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they won’t be adding any more probation this time around,” Naruko replied, pushing blonde hair out of her eyes. “Kakashi-sensei just told me to inform you that it was related to, in his words, ‘that little stunt you pulled the other day’.”</p>
<p>Sasuke blinked, because that could be a lot of things, ranging from him and Naruko destroying a training ground to not showing up to his required monthly check-up with the Hokage as part of the terms of his probation.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me? If you wanna find out what it is, go ahead and open up the scroll,” Naruko responded. “And let me know what’s in it. Later, that is. I have a date… with Ichiraku’s ramen!”</p>
<p>With a wave and a blown kiss, she left out the window.</p>
<p>He stared at the scroll for a moment, the side emblazoned with the symbol of the Hokage.</p>
<p>Carefully, he unrolled it and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sasuke, as you remember, I gave you permission to make that announcement the other day about your desire to sire as many children as humanly possible. As we discussed at the time, we assumed that it would probably crash and fail, and you’d end up having to settle with just having a baby or two with Sakura. Well, we assumed wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Below is a list of the women that have volunteered to carry your child. </em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at the list, and after the thirtieth name, many of them he recognized and many he didn’t, Sasuke went back to the letter. There were still a lot of names to go.</p>
<p>
  <em> As per your request, I’ve made sure that all civilian suitors have been cut from the equation. That list is everyone who remains—along with about another hundred names I had to leave off because there wasn’t a scroll big enough to fit all of them on, and my hand started cramping up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sasuke, I sincerely want you to know that I love and hate you at the same time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They’ve all signed the contract that you asked me to give them. Sure, it’ll make sure that all of the children you sire will be legally Uchiha. But it also means you’re now legally obligated to impregnate all the names on that list as fast as humanly possible. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Since I do value you as a student, I’ve gone ahead and set up a special place for you to do your ‘business’ in. Enclosed with the scroll is directions on how to get there. By the time Naruko delivers this scroll, you’ll have someone waiting for you. So go ahead and get a move on, because I’m already getting tired of these constant requests to be added to the list and I want this nightmare to end. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Warm regards, Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage. </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed as he lowered the scroll.</p>
<p>Well then—it looked as if he had a busy day lined up in front of him. He’d better get dressed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Upon arriving at the location given to him, Sasuke looked around, double checking the directions that Kakashi had written in order to make sure he was at the right place.</p>
<p>It was a rather small, unassuming cottage, surrounded by a lovely clearing, with no houses for at least a good hundred yards. In the outskirts of the town yet still within the great wall, Sasuke wondered how Kakashi managed to get a place like this ready on such short notice.</p>
<p>He stepped up to the door; testing the knob, he found it to be unlocked.</p>
<p>Holding in a breath, he entered.</p>
<p>The inside was simple; a small living room, connected to a kitchen, with a bedroom and bathroom tucked into the back. Only the bedroom light was on. In the dim light that flitted in through the windows, he could see that it was a traditional place, all hand-carved furniture and complete with a bookshelf stacked with all sorts of literature. Kakashi had certainly taken care to furnish and make sure that his lodgings for this task would be more than adequate, for now at least, considering the short notice.</p>
<p>Leaving his sandals by the door, Sasuke made for the bedroom. The door was cracked open, hardly ajar. As he approached it, he gave it a gentle push, and it swung open noiselessly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it—he smiled. “I should have known,” Sasuke said.</p>
<p>Atop the bed, Uzumaki Naruko and Hyūga Hinata sat, fully dressed and clearly awaiting his arrival.</p>
<p>Naruko smiled at him from her place on the bed, blue eyes twinkling. “Yeah,” she replied. “You really should have.”</p>
<p>He looked to her side, curiosity in his gaze. “And what is she doing here?”</p>
<p>Hyūga Hinata shot him a nervous smile. </p>
<p>“M-my father thinks that binding our two clans by blood would be beneficial to both the Uchiha and the Hyūga,” was her gentle answer. “And well, if Naruko’s willing to do it, I suppose I might as well go along with it.” The young woman had followed the blonde around like a puppy since they were kids—Sasuke didn’t find himself all that surprised, honestly.</p>
<p>“Well, alright then,” Sasuke said. </p>
<p>He took a look around, taking in the bedroom. It was a nice cozy place: there was a dresser with a mirror hanging above it. A closet with the door firmly shut, and a window with blue curtains that were drawn. But what truly dominated the room was the exquisite bed that took up a good portion of it—it was enormous, big enough for ten people to squeeze in on it. Decorated with silky black sheets and fluffy red pillows shaped into hearts, Sasuke felt as if Kakashi had made sure it would look just this way for a laugh. He would prefer something a little more simple of course, but a bed was a bed, and he wasn’t about to throw a fit over some heart-shaped pillows.</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed, before pulling his shirt over his head. He shot the two of them a smile.</p>
<p>“There’s no point in wasting time—let’s get this started.” </p>
<p>“Alright!” Naruko grinned, unzipping her trademark orange and black jumpsuit.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hinata murmured, gently unzipping her jacket.</p>
<p>He watched them undress.</p>
<p>In that moment alone, he was glad he had gone forth with the announcement. Getting to see two gorgeous women like Naruko and Hinata disrobe before his very eyes was beyond an ordinary man’s wildest dreams—knowing that he was about to sleep with and impregnate both of them was something else entirely. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>Underneath her jumpsuit, Naruko wore a fishnet shirt and a pair of shorts. It only took her a moment to dispose of those two garments however, and beneath that she wore a silky black bra and matching black panties. They were tight, conforming to her curves, and she wasted no time in shedding her undergarments as well, allowing Sasuke to feast his eyes upon her shaved snatch and wonderfully large breasts.</p>
<p>Hinata had a fishnet shirt on underneath her jacket, but underneath that was a simple white bra. Underneath her baggy pants was the same, a white pair of panties.</p>
<p>That was all she could manage though, before her anxiety struck, and she curled up into a ball so that Sasuke’s hungry gaze could not look at her. She shook slightly, but Naruko, now nude, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t be nervous, Hinata,” Naruko said in a sweet tone. “This is going to be amazing. I promise.”</p>
<p>The young Hyūga exhaled. “I hope so,” she whispered. She tried to undo her bra, but her hands were shaking too much; Naruko took pity on the poor girl and unhooked it for her, Hinata’s lovely tits spilling out. After that, Hinata edged herself out of her panties. She still took care to curl up in a ball, hiding her nether regions, but like Naruko, she was totally nude now.</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled.</p>
<p>“If I’d have known you were packing like that Naruko, I would have made that announcement ages ago,” he said.</p>
<p>She grinned. “Ha! You could have had this pussy ages ago if you hadn’t left the village, y’know,” Naruko said, idly grabbing at one of her tits as she bantered.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Yeah, I know. Live and let learn, I suppose,” was Sasuke’s response. He slowly undid his pants. “I’m definitely going to have that pussy here and now in any case.”</p>
<p>Naruko bit her lip, squeezing her tit harder. “Yeah you are,” she said.</p>
<p>Hinata bit her lip as well.</p>
<p>The two girls watched as Sasuke lowered his trousers.</p>
<p>To say that a third leg slipped out of his pants was an understatement. Naruko’s jaw dropped to the floor—Hinata recoiled, as if something had jumped out and tried to attack her.</p>
<p>“Good God, Sasuke!” Naruko said, her face hot. She rubbed at her eyes, disbelieving as to what was right in front of her. “I was prepared for you to be big, I was prepared for you to be small, but holy fuck was I not prepared for <em> that </em>.”</p>
<p>Hinata shuddered. “... that’s… supposed to go inside of me?” she whispered, her white eyes the size of saucers.</p>
<p>Sasuke shrugged.</p>
<p>“Hey, you both signed the contract,” he said.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Naruko grumbled. “But I signed up to get fucked. I didn’t sign up to get torn in half.”</p>
<p>Sasuke smirked. “It’s not even hard yet,” was all he said. “Any in any case, after seeing that body of yours I wouldn’t let you leave here without me having a taste.” He licked his lips. “And that goes for you too, Hyūga.”</p>
<p>Hinata shuddered at his words.</p>
<p>Naruko chewed the inside of her cheek. “Kyūbi don’t fail me now,” she breathed, spreading her legs. Her fear of being split in two was equaled by the sheer arousal she felt at seeing such a magnificent cock. </p>
<p>Already, as Sasuke advanced, he could see her pink and puffy pussy, her tight little hole looking as if it were aching to be filled.</p>
<p>“Be patient,” the young Uchiha said to Hinata. “I’ll enjoy your company soon enough. Naruko though, well, she’s earned being my first…” He drifted off.</p>
<p>“Victim?” Naruko grinned toothily.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not,” he replied.</p>
<p>He crawled onto the bed, enormous cock drooping and dragging across the sheets like a python. </p>
<p>With promise in his eyes, he straddled Naruko. </p>
<p>He dipped his head down, running his tongue from the base of her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, and then up to her tanned neck. Gently he rocked his hips back and forth against her, his member rubbing against her thigh, engorged and throbbing.</p>
<p>Naruko mewled at his every touch. “Oh, so you’re going to tease me,” she huffed, her cheeks red.</p>
<p>Sasuke smirked, and closed in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who balked at my cock,” he whispered, returning his lips to her neck, where he suckled and nibbled at her smooth skin in-between words. “Why complain when I want to make sure you’re ready for it?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” she hissed, as he dragged that beautiful cock against her skin. She could feel the veins, the incredible length and girth. “It’s like a water slide down there. If I’m not ready to take that dick, I don’t think I’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>Sasuke laughed. “If you insist,” he said.</p>
<p>He leaned back, grasping the base of his shaft with one hand, and palming her thigh with the other. He gave his member a few strokes, feeling it pulse and throb in his fingers.</p>
<p>Naruko stared down at it. She looked to her side, before reaching an arm out and grasping Hinata’s wrist, who jumped. The Hyūga had been focused on the two of them up until then, biting her lip, face hot as flaming coals.</p>
<p>“If he kills me with this massive cock of his,” Naruko said to her, totally serious. “Please come up with some other way to tell the village how I died. I really don’t want to go out as the girl who died because Sasuke’s cock was too damn big.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Hinata stammered.</p>
<p>“Stop playing the fool,” Sasuke said, batting Naruko’s hand away from Hinata. “You’ll scare her. I still have to fuck her after I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>Naruko sighed. “God help me.”</p>
<p>He thrust his hips forward, and Naruko seized up.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” she hissed.</p>
<p>Sasuke growled as he began to ease his monstrous cock into her depths.</p>
<p>Naruko was a curvy gal, with nice big juicy tits and a nice body. It was all packed into a tight package though, because she barely topped a hundred and sixty centimeters (5’2) on her tiptoes. Watching her take what had to be the biggest cock in all of Konoha was quite the sight indeed.</p>
<p>The Uchiha gritted his teeth, feeling her walls throb around his member. He made her take his cock, grabbing her thigh with one hand and her tits with the other for leverage. It was a tight fit, an incredibly tight one, but she was so wet and slick down there that it went smoothly for the most part.</p>
<p>Hinata watched, entranced, as she saw inch after inch of that beast disappear into her close friend. She was almost afraid for Naruko, because every time Sasuke paused, Hinata thought that that was it—the blonde was filled up. But then he would push in more, and more on top of that, and soon so much of him was buried inside of her that the young Hyūga scarcely wondered where all of it was going.</p>
<p>Poor Uzumaki Naruko was being split in two.</p>
<p>Yet she wasn’t in pain.</p>
<p>Her face was twisted up in what could only be described as utter bliss and harmony. She wasn’t saying anything, or rather, she couldn’t say anything. As her rival slid more and more of that juicy dick into her, she was being overcome by that feeling of being stretched out, of being filled up. The fullness she felt was surreal.</p>
<p>She could feel him throbbing inside of her, that immense shaft, pulsating and twitching. He wasn’t just hitting her sweet spots; he was hitting everything. Every inch of her inner walls was being stretched and conquered by him, and just when she thought it was over, he managed to shove even more in. Parts of her own body she hadn’t known existed were seemingly being discovered by his gorgeous cock.</p>
<p>And when he finally, finally, <em> finally </em>bottomed out inside of her…</p>
<p>Naruko imagined that he had to be itching at the very entrance of her womb by that point.</p>
<p>The pleasure she felt was unreal, warping and twisting her mind, making her entire body shake. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back into her head.</p>
<p>He was so deep.</p>
<p>She felt as if she were in a trance; utterly aware of her surroundings, but incapable of doing anything. Her hips bucked back against him of their own accord. Moans began to pour forth from her lips.</p>
<p>Yet she could think quite clearly.</p>
<p>If he came inside of her, with that big cock impaling her to the hilt, with an even bigger load surely to be pumped into the very deepest depths of her tight little snatch… she was surely going to be knocked up. If not this time, then next time, because she knew there was no way she could look at Sasuke the same way again without wanting to spread her legs for him.</p>
<p>He began to thrust into her now, and she was utterly overtaken by him.</p>
<p>Sasuke nibbled at her neck as he pumped his hips, his hands either kneading her breasts or gripping her thighs tightly. He was passionate, and he showed it with every thrust, every kiss, every touch.</p>
<p>“God, I’m going to enjoy finishing inside of you,” he hissed, his lips an inch away from hers as he continued his relentless assault. “I’m going to pump this pussy full and then some.”</p>
<p>Naruko, still incapable of speech, replied the only way she could; with a jaw-spanning ear-to-ear grin that made Sasuke flash a smirk at her.</p>
<p>Sasuke felt as if he were being a little unfair to the poor Hyūga sitting right next to them. Having to watch her friend get fucked and filled while she sat there must be nigh infuriating.</p>
<p>He could see Hinata, grinding her snatch against the sheets, biting her lip, utterly enthralled with watching the young Uzumaki get fucked within an inch of her life.</p>
<p>Smirking, he reached a hand over, grabbing her by her indigo hair. He jerked her over towards him, and she yelped—and moaned a moment later, as she gazed into the depths of his eyes.</p>
<p>He kissed her deeply. When they parted, a thin line of spit connected their lips.</p>
<p>“I haven’t forgotten about you, Hinata,” he said, his voice filled with dark promise. He looked her up and down, taking in those heaving tits, that tight little pussy, those delightful curves. “I’m going to be done with her soon enough, and after that, I’m coming for that pussy.”</p>
<p>“O-okay,” she whimpered, wincing as his fingers dug into her hair. Yet, she kind of liked it at the same time.</p>
<p>He let her go, and with that out of the way, he returned to utterly dominating the woman slated to be the next Hokage.</p>
<p>Not that he had stopped while he’d been dealing with Hinata.</p>
<p>Even while he’d been kissing her and afterward promising her that her turn would come, Sasuke hadn’t stopped thrusting into Naruko. He had kept at it, with passion and power. It was such an expression of dominance, that he could fuck someone like Naruko into submission while whispering promises of domination to the Hyūga heiress at the same time. Hinata quivered, and that need between her legs was only growing stronger by the second.</p>
<p>Returning his attention back to the busty blonde, Sasuke showed her no mercy.</p>
<p>He was an animal. Ravishing her body, plundering her depths with his massive cock, his hands roaming across her, his lips everywhere. Even before he shot his seed inside of her and claimed her womb as his own, he was already marking his territory.</p>
<p>Still, he opted to stop for a moment.</p>
<p>Sasuke pulled out of her, his cock slipping free from her depths, his shaft slathered in her juices. Naruko whined for a moment; it took a little bit for her to come down from her high, but come down she did.</p>
<p>“God damn,” she panted, chest heaving up and down. She was sweaty, hair in her eyes, sticking to her cheeks. “You’re a goddamn beast.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he said to her.</p>
<p>“Why’d you stop?” Naruko asked, flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I wanted to gauge whether you were enjoying it or not,” Sasuke said. A white lie—really, he had just been achingly close to blowing his load, and he had wanted to savour it for a while longer.</p>
<p>It was Naruko’s turn to laugh. “I don’t think it’s even worth trying to count how many times I came,” the blonde said, shooting him a grin.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smirk. “That seems like a vote of confidence if I’ve ever heard one.”</p>
<p>Hinata bit her lip. Naruko glanced at her, smiling.</p>
<p>“Trust me Hinata,” she said. “Once you get a taste of that cock being inside of you, there’s no way you’ll want to go back.”</p>
<p>The Hyūga nodded. “If- if you say so.”</p>
<p>Naruko pursed her lips together. “You’d better stuff that thing back inside of me,” she said firmly, giving Sasuke a steamy look. “And I don’t want you pulling out until I’m pumped full of your cum.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Yes ma’am,” he said jokingly.</p>
<p>Shoving himself back inside of her with authority, it didn’t take long before they were back in the rhythm of things.</p>
<p>Namely, Naruko being utterly dominated and Sasuke making sure to blow her mind using every method under the sun.</p>
<p>Alas, he’d been close when he had pulled out the first time, and sunk back into her warmth and tightness, he could feel his orgasm brewing once again. This time, he had no intention of holding himself back.</p>
<p>He kept at it, hard thrusts accompanied by passionate kisses, Naruko moaning into his mouth as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her again and again. Suffice to say, her legs were locked firm around his waist, and she knew he was close if the constant twitching of his cock inside of her was anything to go by. She was ready.</p>
<p>And now, so was he.</p>
<p>Sasuke grunted, groaned, and bottomed out inside of her.</p>
<p>Without further ado, he proceeded to creampie Uzumaki Naruko.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just an ordinary creampie though—there was no condom, no birth control, no special jutsu to prevent pregnancy. None of that. The only thing that would stop her from getting impregnated then and there was sheer chance, and well…</p>
<p>She could feel every rope of cum being shot into her depths; the warmth, the sheer volume. And it just kept going and going, Sasuke grunting in tune with his cock’s pulsing.</p>
<p>By the time he was spent, she had to be packed to the brim with his cum.</p>
<p>Without a shadow of a doubt, Naruko knew that she’d been impregnated. She relished in the thought, she basked in it, and her legs went limp around his waist, allowing him to pull out of her conquered pussy.</p>
<p>His cock softened just a tad, though still massive in size and in girth. Sasuke heaved a sigh, watching as his seed began to spill forth from Naruko’s pink little hole.</p>
<p>“There’s a baby for you,” he said, stroking her hair fondly.</p>
<p>He turned to Hinata, smirking.</p>
<p>“And now, it’s time for me to give you one as well.”</p>
<p>She paled as he advanced upon her, his cock rapidly returning to its full glory, seemingly even harder than it’d been with Naruko. Apparently, fucking and creampieing one beautiful woman wasn’t enough to sate such a beast—if anything, it had only made it angrier. And Sasuke was more than willing to give in to its needs.</p>
<p>Hinata was petrified, and on sheer instinct alone she shied away. But a firm grip on her ankle had her dragged right back in front of him.</p>
<p>He flipped her onto her belly, spreading her legs appropriately for him. She found herself on all fours, great juicy ass jutted up at him, her weeping snatch just begging to get filled and fucked.</p>
<p>A part of him got a kick out of the idea of making the Hyūga heiress moan for him in doggy style. There would be no kissing, no sentimental words of passion. He would fuck her from behind, smack her ass, pull her hair, and she would undoubtedly like it.</p>
<p>For a clan that touted itself as the most <em> noble </em> of Konoha’s vast populace, he thought it would be enjoyable to knock them down a peg, even if Hinata wasn’t entirely culpable to that mindset. Her father had sent her here to get impregnated—he had no intention of going about it in a dignified manner.</p>
<p>Her knees were wobbling, and the poor girl looked terrified.</p>
<p>Sasuke laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked. If he was going to pound and impregnate this girl, he wasn’t going to have any doubts about her consent.</p>
<p>She bit her lip. Carefully, she looked from Naruko, who looked as if she had fallen asleep. Then she gazed back at Sasuke, who smirked down at her, his massive cock twitching and jerking upward.</p>
<p>Hinata gulped. She nodded her head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” she stammered.</p>
<p>His smirk widened.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to impregnate you?”</p>
<p>Her face was redder than ever. She stared at the wall, shame rolling off of her in waves; yet, her arousal won out in the end.</p>
<p>“Y-yes.”</p>
<p>He gave her ass a good smack, making her yelp. And then, without further ado, he inserted that massive cock right into her aching snatch.</p>
<p>She was tight beyond belief, but wet beyond belief at the same time, and with time and raw strength, he eased more and more of his length into her.</p>
<p>Like Naruko before her, she was totally overcome by the pleasure. Burying her head in the sheets and moaning, it was as if she became a rabid animal. It only grew worse as he began to thrust in and out of her.</p>
<p>He was a cowboy, and she a bucking bronco. Sasuke reached forward, pulling her hair like a pair of stirrups, thrusting into her with purpose. She moaned and groaned, pushing back against him with all of her might. Which wasn’t much when she was being drenched in pleasure, but well, she was trying.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” she ground out, voice muffled by the sheets.</p>
<p>Naruko shook her head, sitting up from where she lay. Cum poured from her snatch, the sensations and warmth making her grin; her entire body felt like goo.</p>
<p>She crawled over to where Hinata and Sasuke were connected. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke’s torso, she rested her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Mmm… looks fun,” Naruko said. “I definitely want you to fuck me from behind next time.”</p>
<p>Sasuke looked at her, an eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his face. “Next time?”</p>
<p>“Oh puh-lease,” Naruko said, enunciating the word. “You think you can fuck a girl like that and not have her crawling back for seconds? Believe me, when I said you could have had this pussy whenever you wanted, that was before I knew you were packing a monster in your pants.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Well, I’m not complaining,” he said, continuing to drill Hinata into the mattress as the two bantered.</p>
<p>Just as the fun was beginning, Sasuke could already feel that it was going to come to an end rather soon too. With Naruko nibbling at his neck and Hinata convulsing in front of him, who could blame him? In arm’s reach was Hinata’s juicy ass, Naruko’s magnificent tits.</p>
<p>And judging by where Hinata was right about now, between absolute bliss and nirvana, he imagined that he would have a chance to enjoy some quality time with her sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>He grunted. He groaned.</p>
<p>Then, in the blink of an eye, he buried himself to the hilt inside of Hinata.</p>
<p>With Naruko grinning at his side, Sasuke proceeded to creampie the heiress of the Hyūga clan.</p>
<p>Hinata moaned and bucked her hips weakly back against him. It was a miracle she had any strength left at all—for a girl who had never even touched herself before, being stuffed full of a massive cock and subjected to orgasm after orgasm was something beyond her wildest dreams.</p>
<p>He pumped every last drop of his seed deep into her, pumping his hips and groaning as he did so.</p>
<p>When he pulled out, his cum immediately followed, drooling from her slit and dripping down her thigh.</p>
<p>He gave her yet another smack on the ass. Like a house of cards, she came crashing down, falling on her side with cum still leaking from her.</p>
<p>Sasuke turned toward Naruko, grasping her chin and kissing her deeply.</p>
<p>Naruko flashed him a grin. “Well then,” the blonde said, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes. “That was a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“I’d have to agree,” Sasuke murmured. </p>
<p>He fell onto his back, Naruko immediately curling up at his side. Hinata remained a foot or so beside them, moaning incoherently at random intervals. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll do it one at a time from here on out,” he said, chuckling. “Impregnating two girls back to back can take a lot of me.”</p>
<p>Naruko grinned. She reached down, giving his cock a loving squeeze.</p>
<p>“Please. You could run through half the town in a row with this thing,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“Maybe—but it would be fun to savour it,” was his response.</p>
<p>He sighed, resting his head against the pillows and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I took a peek at that list of girls you’ve got lined up,” Naruko said. “Kakashi-sensei let me have first dibs, and well, I brought Hinata along with me because I knew she wouldn’t have been able to do it by herself. But he told me to let you know that you can pick whoever you want a go at next. Or hell, you can let me pick for you if you want.”</p>
<p>Sasuke pursed his lips together.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” he said. “I’d have to take some time to think about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, you can take your sweet time if you want, but that list’s only going to get longer and longer the more time you spend deciding,” Naruko said.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “I’ll decide when I decide,” he replied. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Naruko murmured. “I won’t keep pushing your buttons. I just wanted you to keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about me forgetting,” Sasuke said, chuckling some more.</p>
<p>She put her head against his shoulder, and allowed the conversation to settle into a deep silence.</p>
<p>Two creampied pussies, two babies sure to come when the time was right. The arduous task of rebuilding his clan had been started with a threesome he would never forget.</p>
<p>But, Naruko’s words did beg the question:</p>
<p>Who was next?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Time Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="boxbody">
  <p>
    <strong>A/N:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Warning</strong>
    </em>
    <strong>, if you do not want to see the results of last chapter’s poll and instead would like to be surprised, skip past this author’s note.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Hey guys! So, last chapter as I’m sure some of you are aware, I put up a poll that would help to determine the next girl to be introduced in this story. Alongside that, there was also a poll to determine whether Naruko or Hinata would get the lion’s share of the screentime between the two of them.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>The choices for the new girl was between: Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, Sakura Haruno, and Karin Uzumaki.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>It ended up being competitive between Ino and Anko for quite a while, with the two trading first and second place. In the end however, Ino managed to scrap out a win by a single vote.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>As for the choice between Naruko and Hinata, well, while it was somewhat back and forth in the beginning, Naruko ended up carving out a commanding lead, eventually winning by a margin of 60% of the vote to Hinata’s 40%.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I will be doing another poll at the end of this chapter, so keep an eye out! If one vote determined which girl got introduced in the last chapter, that means your vote definitely counts!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>With all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Conquest of Konoha.</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>She flushed as they made eye contact, the Hyūga's gaze quickly flitting away.</p>
  <p>At his side, Naruko ate greedily, a bit of noodle hanging from her mouth.</p>
  <p>Around them, the hustle and bustle of a busy restaurant filled the air. Waitresses carved a path from table to table, handling trays of drinks and food with ease. The clang of pots and pans and the yelling of cooks could be heard from the kitchen. The front door was a rotunda of arriving and departing guests with a pleasant, doe-eyed hostess seating everyone who came in.</p>
  <p>It was a place Naruko had suggested; it was popular, with good food and excellent service. “I’ve gone there a few times, and it’s been awesome every time,” she had told them on the way over. Hinata and Sasuke had agreed to go with her without much fuss.</p>
  <p>That brought them here.</p>
  <p>Naruko grinned, mouth full of food. She swallowed it down in one big gulp before speaking.</p>
  <p>“So, have you decided on who you want to go for next?” asked Naruko, glancing at Sasuke with curiosity in her big blue eyes.</p>
  <p>“I have no clue,” he said sincerely.</p>
  <p>She laughed at that. Even Hinata offered him a wry smile.</p>
  <p>“Well, I guess you’re just going to let me pick this one for you, aren’t you?” Naruko asked. “Unless you just wanted to do eeny, meeny, miny, mo.”</p>
  <p>“That feels a little distasteful, even for me,” he pointed out.</p>
  <p>“Well, then just let me pick!”</p>
  <p>“Alright, alright. Be my guest,” Sasuke said.</p>
  <p>Naruko grinned from ear-to-ear. He knew instantly that her mind had already been made up on who his next victim was to be, if that look in her eyes was anything to go by.</p>
  <p>“How about Ino?”</p>
  <p>Sasuke and Hinata shared a glance.</p>
  <p>“Ino-san?” Hinata said. “Why her?”</p>
  <p>Naruko smiled across the table at her white-eyed friend. “I mean, she’s got a rocking body and was one of the first people to sign up for Sasuke’s list. Plus, I know Sasuke’s partial to blondes,” she said, a twinkle in her smile.</p>
  <p>Sasuke frowned.</p>
  <p>“T-that’s not what I meant,” Hinata murmured. “I meant why did you pick her specifically?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, well, you know—I <em>was</em> there when she came into Kakashi-sensei’s office to put her name on the list. She made a convincing argument,” Naruko said. She rubbed her belly as well, a satisfied look on her face. “She also offered to foot the bill for a binge session at Ichiraku’s, so, y’know, she has my vote.”</p>
  <p>“I see,” the young Hyūga said, smiling and shaking her head.</p>
  <p>Sasuke exhaled. “It’s comforting, knowing that the woman next in line to be Hokage can be bribed with something as paltry as ramen.”</p>
  <p>“Hey!” Naruko socked him in the shoulder. “It wasn’t a bribe! It was a donation from the bottom of her heart!”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah,” the Uchiha said. He slid out of his chair, standing up. “I’m going to step out for a moment and write a message to Kakashi,” he murmured, rolling his eyes. “I’ll let him know that Ino’s next up on the list.” He walked away with that, leaving the two to their own devices.</p>
  <p>Hinata’s fingers tapped a rhythm against her glass of water.</p>
  <p>“Naruko-san,” she said gently. “May I ask a question?”</p>
  <p>The blonde looked up. “Sure, what’s up?”</p>
  <p>“Everything that happened tonight…” Hinata began.</p>
  <p>Naruko grinned, as she remembered getting fucked and creampied nice and good. Hinata recalled exactly the same thing, squeezing her thighs together and shifting uncomfortably in her seat.</p>
  <p>“... is it going to be a one time thing?” she hesitated to ask.</p>
  <p>“What, like, is Sasuke going to want to fuck us again?” she asked.</p>
  <p>A flush on her cheeks, Hinata nodded.</p>
  <p>Her grin could only widen. “I mean, he’d fucking better,” Naruko told her. “I don’t know about you, but that was great. Getting fucked like that?” She whistled. “Believe me, I’m going to jump him the next chance I get. The real question is this, Hinata: do you want to get fucked by Sasuke again?”</p>
  <p>Hinata bit her lip.</p>
  <p>She was sure Father had only intended for her to get pregnant with his baby in order to tie their two clans together. With that enormous load shot into her the depths, she was assuredly pregnant. There was no need for the two of them to sleep together again.</p>
  <p>And yet-</p>
  <p>She nodded.</p>
  <p>“Yeah. I think- I think I do,” Hinata admitted.</p>
  <p>Naruko grinned.</p>
  <p>“Trust me, I saw the look in his eyes. He definitely enjoyed a taste of that hot little body of yours,” Naruko murmured. “And I know for a fact he would gladly take the opportunity to get another taste; and another, and another, and another.” Her eyes were smoky now, Naruko leaning forward, smirking. “Between me and you—I have every intention of getting stuffed full of dick every chance I get.” Naruko licked her lips. “Do you feel the same?”</p>
  <p>Hinata couldn’t help it—a thousand images flooded her mind, most prominent among them being the feeling of Sasuke finishing inside of her.</p>
  <p>She licked her lips as well, and slowly, carefully, she nodded.</p>
  <p>“Well then,” Naruko said, leaning back, her smirk growing by the second. “Looks like we’ve got an agreement then.”</p>
  <p>Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek. “I’ve got to head back to my clan’s compound though,” she said. “Father doesn’t like me being out too late.”</p>
  <p>The blonde grinned. “Looks like I get him all to myself tonight then,” she said. “Just come visit us tomorrow morning—you know where his apartment is, right?”</p>
  <p>She nodded. “I think I remember. You brought me there when you threw him that surprise party, didn’t you?”</p>
  <p>It was a ‘welcoming home’ party of sorts, complete with balloons and alcohol. Sasuke had not been impressed. Still, with all of the Konoha Twelve infesting his new apartment, and Naruko already tipsy by the time he had gotten there, he hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter.</p>
  <p>Naruko grinned. “That’s the place,” she said. “Trust me, I have every intention of staying the night. I’ll try not to tire him out <em>too</em> much, for your sake.”</p>
  <p>Hinata smiled. “Thank you,” she said, her face still hot.</p>
  <p>The blonde winked at her.</p>
  <p>“Not a problem,” Naruko said, as she saw out of the corner of her eye Sasuke duck back into the restaurant. “Not a problem at all.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>After they were done eating, the three of them left together. Sasuke had paid for his own food—Naruko didn’t have enough on her to pay for the cost of her meal, but Hinata offered to cover it.</p>
  <p>It being Naruko, the amount was quite exorbitant. She just hadn’t been able to help herself; everything the waitress had suggested, the blonde had simply wanted to try, from appetizers all the way to dessert. The blonde grimaced as she handed the ticket to Hinata.</p>
  <p>A Hyūga was a Hyūga, however, and Hinata didn’t even blink as she forked over the cash. Sometimes Naruko forgot that the Hyūga clan wasn’t just loaded with talented fighters—they were loaded with cash, too.</p>
  <p>“What did Kakashi-sensei say?” asked Naruko, as they stepped out into the street.</p>
  <p>“He sent a message back fairly quickly, letting me know to meet with Ino tomorrow at the same place I met you two today,” Sasuke said. “Though he told me to be there around noon.”</p>
  <p>“Sweet,” Naruko said. “That ought to be fun.”</p>
  <p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  <p>Hinata smiled.</p>
  <p>“S-sorry to interrupt… but I have to go,” Hinata said, bowing to the two. “I’ll see you soon.” She made eye contact with Naruko, who winked at her.</p>
  <p>“Good night,” Sasuke said to her, nodding his head in her direction.</p>
  <p>Hinata smiled. She turned, leaving the two of them to their own devices.</p>
  <p>Naruko latched herself onto Sasuke’s arm.</p>
  <p>“Ah, finally alone~” the blonde cooed. “What say we head to your apartment and make ourselves comfortable?”</p>
  <p>Sasuke laughed.</p>
  <p>“I suppose I don’t have a problem with that,” he said.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>He had her naked before they’d even made it to the bedroom.</p>
  <p>Big and soft tits, a nice tight body. Sasuke certainly didn’t regret his decision to go through with this plan, that much was for sure.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me,” she demanded, as he undressed. Naruko was on the bed, legs spread, her pussy wet and dripping with need.</p>
  <p>Even after one deep creampie not too long ago, she was already aching for more.</p>
  <p>Sasuke chuckled, a deep and low thing that made goosebumps rise on her arms.</p>
  <p>He knelt by the bed, dragging her toward him by the ankles.</p>
  <p>She yelped as he buried his head between her legs. Before long, she was moaning and purring, reaching her fingers down to clutch at his hair.</p>
  <p>“Oh, sweet mother of God,” she breathed.</p>
  <p>The young, busty blonde had been prepared for a lot of things when it came to sleeping with Sasuke, because come on, the two of them had been on the verge of fucking for ages. Only circumstance and chance had kept them from falling into bed with each other.</p>
  <p>She had come up with plenty of scenarios.</p>
  <p>Maybe Sasuke would be shy. Perhaps instead he would be assertive. Maybe he would have a small cock, or a big cock, or a perfectly average one. She had planned to go with the flow, to do whatever was necessary to make sure that the two of them enjoyed a good time together.</p>
  <p>Never in her wildest dreams had Naruko envisioned a scenario where Sasuke was hung like an absolute beast. And she certainly never imagined a scenario where he could eat her out like a pro and have her gasping for air at the behest of his skilled tongue.</p>
  <p>He grinned from his position between her smooth, tanned thighs.</p>
  <p>“You’re fucking delicious,” he groaned, his throbbing mass of cock hanging and twitching almost to the ground. His lips were wet with his juices, his eyes half-lidded and smoky.</p>
  <p>“Mmm…” Naruko chewed the inside of her cheek. “You could do whatever you’d like to me and the first thing you do is eat me out. A true gentleman at heart, aren’t you?”</p>
  <p>He laughed at that.</p>
  <p>“I like to think of it as a prelude,” Sasuke said. “There’s no use in rushing into something that I’ll get to enjoy all night long.”</p>
  <p>“True,” Naruko murmured. “But how about we cut that ‘prelude’ of yours short and get straight to the fun?”</p>
  <p>“You’re certainly getting a little greedy,” he said, laughing once again.</p>
  <p>She bit her lip. “I can’t help it,” Naruko purred, hips wiggling from side to side. “I wanna get <em>fucked.</em>”</p>
  <p>The young Uchiha couldn’t help it; he smirked.</p>
  <p>“Allow me to help you out with that, then,” he said lowly.</p>
  <p>As he stood up, Naruko’s gaze immediately latched onto that beautiful, beautiful cock. It twitched and throbbed before her very eyes, looking all pent-up and needy. Call her crazy, call her lustful, call her a slut… but really, as she looked at it, all she could think of was wrapping her lips around that nice thick shaft.</p>
  <p>Sasuke crawled onto the bed, stradling Naruko without further ado.</p>
  <p>“You ready?” he asked, as she locked her legs nice and tight around his waist, her arms swinging closed around his neck at the same time.</p>
  <p>“Oh, trust me, I’m ready,” Naruko breathed.</p>
  <p>He chuckled.</p>
  <p>And just like that, he reared his hips back, angled himself at her sopping wet entrance, and entered her all in one go.</p>
  <p>It was blissful, peaceful, tranquil and exquisite. That went for both of them.</p>
  <p>He groaned as he felt those tight, tender walls squeezing around his member. The wetness, the ease with which he buried his enormous cock into her depths. She was so incredibly tight, and yet, sheer arousal made her take dick easier than he ever could have imagined.</p>
  <p>And then there was how Naruko felt, which was almost impossible to put into words, into Earthly measurements. She was complete—whole. As she felt him slide into her, push into her, thrust into her, she could feel her soul filling up with life. She clutched at him as if he were a lifeline, her eyes the size of saucers, gazing into his eyes as that thick shaft penetrated her deeper and deeper by the second.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck,” she hissed.</p>
  <p>He thrust into her, powerfully, stealing the air from her lungs.</p>
  <p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Naruko moaned.</p>
  <p>Deep, deep, deep deep deep—</p>
  <p>So deep she could hardly fucking <em>think</em>.</p>
  <p>Uzumaki Naruko could scarcely wrap her mind around just how much pleasure she was being doused in at the moment. It was so unreal, so surreal, she couldn’t even formulate a thought.</p>
  <p>It was all she could do to brace herself for each thrust. To feel him retreat and withdraw, leaving a gap in her soul and heart, her pussy tingling and sore. And then he would hammer himself back home, filling up that gap and then some, that massive, beautiful cock finding itself just a little bit deeper inside of her.</p>
  <p>She was just on the brink of a terrific orgasm when-</p>
  <p>Well, he came to a stop.</p>
  <p>She breathed in deeply, her bosom heaving. “Wh- why did you stop?”</p>
  <p>He leaned down, kissing her.</p>
  <p>“You might be enjoying it a little <em>too</em> much,” he said, chuckling.</p>
  <p>Her face turned hot. “Oh shut up,” Naruko said. She grabbed a pillow, putting it over her face. “It’s not my fault you’ve got the dick of a fucking God.”</p>
  <p>He couldn’t have stopped laughing if he tried. Grabbing the pillow, he tossed it to the side, Naruko looking at him with an abashedly cute expression. She had this adorable little pout, which definitely contrasted with those fantastically juicy tits and the tight pussy he was buried inside of. Though he wasn’t complaining about any of the above.</p>
  <p>“You signed up for it,” he said teasingly.</p>
  <p>“Oh, I signed up for it alright,” Naruko murmured. “I signed up to get knocked up. I was expecting a nice easy lay, and then maybe we could fuck a few times after and I could just enjoy myself.” She grabbed the pillow once more, pressing it over her face. “But now,” she continued, her voice muffled. “I have to deal with the fact that you have this amazing goddamn dick I can’t get enough of, and it kills me inside because I know and you know that I’m going to keep crawling back for more.”</p>
  <p>He blinked.</p>
  <p>“What’s the problem with that?” he said, smiling slightly, his tone still teasing.</p>
  <p>“Nothing at all,” the blonde said. “Aside from my wounded pride? I’m great. Trust me, getting fucked like this has changed my life for the better.”</p>
  <p>He pulled the pillow away once again, leaned down, and kissed her.</p>
  <p>“You’ll be fine,” he said.</p>
  <p>Then he began to thrust in and out of her once more.</p>
  <p>Naruko felt herself begin to give in to the pleasure all over again.</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” she said, grinning as she felt that coil in her stomach began to twist and tighten once more. “I will.” She leaned upward, managing just barely to give him a kiss of her own. “Well, I’ll be fine so long as you finish inside of me again.”</p>
  <p>He smiled. “Well, now that you mention it, I <em>was</em> planning on pulling out…”</p>
  <p>Suddenly, a very grave look crossed her face, and she tightened her legs around his waist even more.</p>
  <p>“... but I guess I won’t now,” he finished.</p>
  <p>Naruko breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t do that to me,” she said, slapping his chest playfully. “There’s one thing that you just don’t do, and that’s take a girl’s creampies away from her.”</p>
  <p>He thrust into her deeply just as she completed that sentence; all at once, her body seized up, and she moaned, <em>loudly.</em></p>
  <p>“You won’t have to worry about that,” he said. “You’ve got plenty of those in your future.”</p>
  <p>She grinned from ear to ear. “I certainly hope so.”</p>
  <p>With that, he intensified his passions, and began to thrust into her harder and faster than ever before.</p>
  <p>To put it mildly—he pounded her pussy into the mattress. And yes, that was putting it mildly, for the reality was a little less glamorous.</p>
  <p>The reality being that he was—absolutely, positively, beyond anyone’s metrics—<em>obliterating</em> her pussy, thrusting into her at lightning speed and with unparalleled strength. The bed springs squeaked dangerously. The headboard had built up a rhythm like a helicopter’s propeller.</p>
  <p>He was eager to bring this crescendo of pleasure and wet smacks to an enjoyable close, and well, he certainly had no time to waste. There was a whole night ahead of them, filled with boundless pleasure, and he was eager to explore it with his busty best friend.</p>
  <p>Grunting and groaning, Sasuke buried himself to the hilt inside of her and let loose.</p>
  <p>Just as she had so happily requested, Uzumaki Naruko was treated to a creampie fit for a queen—nice and deep, majestically big, and every drop deposited into her.</p>
  <p>She squealed, she moaned, and she clutched at him tighter and tighter until she felt the flow of his cum into her finally end.</p>
  <p>Her body felt like goo, and the energy had been sapped from his limbs; she went limp, falling back, her legs and arms loosening their grip.</p>
  <p>He pulled back and she fell to the mattress, panting, her eyes closed.</p>
  <p>Sasuke sighed, pushing sweat-soaked strands of hair out of his eyes. He pushed himself off of the bed, drawing himself up to his full height. His cock, still hard, bobbed between his legs, slick with her plentiful juices.</p>
  <p>He yawned and stretched, bending down and touching his toes, before standing up once again and stretching his back.</p>
  <p>“Ready for round two?” Sasuke asked, turning toward the bed.</p>
  <p>Her chest rose and fell, her eyes still closed.</p>
  <p>He stared for a moment, awaiting a response that was not to come.</p>
  <p>When one of her snores bounced off the walls of the room, he knew he had lost her. Laughing, Sasuke moved forward, hooking his arms underneath her back and legs, lifting her up with ease.</p>
  <p>She was out like a light.</p>
  <p>Maybe it had been a little presumptive to assume that they would be going at it all night, he thought. Because while Naruko was a stamina train, he had taken her to her limits and beyond. Two creampies injected into her, even with a good amount of time in between them, was more than enough for any girl.</p>
  <p>He carried her to the bathroom, cleaning her off. She was still snoring the whole time, not budging an inch as he made sure she was more or less taken care of.</p>
  <p>Picking her back up, he carried her to his bed. Tucking her beneath the sheets, he looked at her for a moment.</p>
  <p>Sighing, he made to turn off the lights. With the room bathed in darkness, he crawled into bed right beside her, and allowed sleep to claim him before much time had passed.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>He was up at the crack of dawn, and ready to get a move on.</p>
  <p>Naruko, as one might expect, was not.</p>
  <p>She hadn’t moved an inch in the night. Despite the fact that it had taken him some time to get to sleep with her snores disrupting the tranquility of the room, he was still up far before her.</p>
  <p>When he got up, the sheets slipped, and he caught a glimpse of her sublime body.</p>
  <p>Morning wood had already ensured he was hard. But now he was horny, staring at those round tits and that perfect skin.</p>
  <p>Admittedly, part of him was tempted to crawl back beneath the sheets and <em>fuck </em>her awake. He was sure that she wouldn’t mind. But at the same time, well, if two rounds of sex could send her borderline into a coma, he wasn’t entirely sure if fucking her again wouldn’t just put her out for another eight hours.</p>
  <p>With some degree of sadness, he held off from giving Naruko yet another rough fucking.</p>
  <p>He made his way out of the bedroom, intent on making himself something to eat.</p>
  <p>Sasuke wasn’t sure when she would wake up, so he decided to simply make her something when she was up and about. He made himself a quick meal, and ate it at the table, still naked as the day he was born.</p>
  <p>From there he simply busied himself for a while, doing menial chores until he heard something come from his bedroom.</p>
  <p>It had been over an hour since he had woken up, and as Sasuke stepped into his bedroom, at long last, Naruko was finally stirring.</p>
  <p>She raised her head up, big blue eyes opening up.</p>
  <p>Naruko blinked a few times. She looked at Sasuke, looked him up and down, and gave that beautiful cock of his a dozen onceovers as well.</p>
  <p>“Am I dreaming…?” she murmured, her voice a croak.</p>
  <p>“Not at the moment, no,” Sasuke said, folding his arms over his chest, holding back a smile.</p>
  <p>She shook her head. He could see it in her eyes, and could almost picture it in her head as the memories came flying back into prominence.</p>
  <p>“Aw man,” Naruko pouted. “I passed out, didn’t I?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, you did,” he said, chuckling.</p>
  <p>She looked out the window, where the sun’s rays tore through the window and promptly blinded her. She raised up her hands to shield herself, squealing.</p>
  <p>“Was I out all night?” she said, looking back toward Sasuke.</p>
  <p>“That you were.”</p>
  <p>“Aw fuck,” Naruko groaned. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. You know you could have just put me on the couch.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I didn’t mind having you in my bed one bit,” Sasuke added, a teasing quality to his voice once more.</p>
  <p>She smiled. “I’d still like to make it up to you.”</p>
  <p>Sasuke glanced at the clock that was on his nightstand. “Well, I have to leave to go enjoy my time with Ino in about thirty minutes, so you’d better make it quick,” he said.</p>
  <p>Naruko laughed. “Well, we’ll <em>try</em> to make sure you get there on time,” she said, grabbing his hand and giving him a good tug onto the bed.</p>
  <p>Just then, there was a knock at the door.</p>
  <p>Her ears perked up.</p>
  <p>“Hold on, I’ll be back,” she said.</p>
  <p>Sasuke blinked.</p>
  <p>He was left there on his bed, naked and with a rather terrific hard-on pointing straight at the ceiling.</p>
  <p>In the distance, he heard the door open. There was the sound of talking. And then, he heard footsteps draw close to his room.</p>
  <p>Naruko poked her head into the door, grinning. “Look who’s here!” she said.</p>
  <p>Hyūga Hinata followed closely behind, already unzipping her jacket.</p>
  <p>“A-apparently we don’t have much time,” Hinata whispered.</p>
  <p>“You’re right,” Naruko said. “So let’s make the most of it.”</p>
  <p>Sasuke gave the two of them a sad smile.</p>
  <p>“Sorry, but I just recalled something,” he said.</p>
  <p>They blinked.</p>
  <p>“What?” Hinata and Naruko said in unison.</p>
  <p>“Well…” He sighed. “I just recalled that it’s going to take me twenty minutes to get to that place as it is, and I still haven’t even gotten dressed and ready to go.”</p>
  <p>Naruko pouted. Hinata frowned.</p>
  <p>“Oh, come on,” the blonde said, almost desperately. “Five minutes? I wanna make up for falling asleep on you.”</p>
  <p>Sasuke got up and off of the bed, walking over to them. They both looked up at him, still pouting and frowning.</p>
  <p>“Sorry,” he said, chuckling. “But don’t worry. Rest assured, after I’m done with Ino, I’ll be sure to come back here and make sure you two get a treat of your own. Okay?”</p>
  <p>“Okay…” they both said together.</p>
  <p>He gave Naruko a kiss. Then he turned toward Hinata, quirking an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>She bit her lip.</p>
  <p>Carefully, she angled her head up, getting onto her tiptoes. Sasuke laughed, leaned down, and gave her a kiss as well.</p>
  <p>It only took him two or three minutes to get dressed. It took him a little bit past that to get ready, considering his hair was an untidy mess and he kept getting distracted by Naruko who was unsuccessfully trying to get him to stay by flaunting her body at every chance she got.</p>
  <p>“I told you’d I would be back later,” he said for what had to be the tenth time, when she came up behind him and ‘accidently’ pushed those gorgeous tits of hers into his back.</p>
  <p>“I know,” Naruko pouted. “I just <em>want </em>it.”</p>
  <p>“You’ll be fine,” he said.</p>
  <p>He only had fifteen minutes to go by the time he was ready to walk out the door.</p>
  <p>And he had to waste a minute at that, giving Naruko and Hinata yet another kiss as he left.</p>
  <p>But he was sure Ino would be fine if he was a few minutes late.</p>
  <p>With a purpose in his step, Sasuke closed the door to his apartment behind him, and made for that small little cottage.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>It occurred to him as he opened the door to the cottage that this was truly going to become a routine.</p>
  <p>Waking up early. Getting dressed. Heading over to this isolated little place, where a beautiful girl awaited him.</p>
  <p>He had never been the type of man to crave sex—sure, he was no robot, and sometimes he allowed his thoughts to wander, but for the most part, he had been a good boy prior to this.</p>
  <p>Well now look at him. Two girls impregnated back to back, and now a third ready to be added to that list. He smiled as he left his shoes at the door; because he knew that today was going to be a good day.</p>
  <p>He had made good time, and had even managed to show up a few minutes early. Even still, Ino had shown up before him.</p>
  <p>Sasuke made for the bedroom, the door was ajar. He peeked inside, smirking at what he saw.</p>
  <p>It seemed Ino was as eager to get things going as he was.</p>
  <p>Nestled in the center of that big mattress, pale skin contrasting with the black sheets, Yamanaka Ino flashed him a coy smile. She was clad in lingerie, a tight purple pair that revealed more than it concealed.</p>
  <p>“When I signed up for that list of yours, I’d imagined it would take a while before my name cropped up,” Ino purred. “How surprised was I when a nice little letter from the Hokage arrived just this morning, telling me to show up here and wait oh so patiently for you.”</p>
  <p>He took in the sight of her lush and beautiful body.</p>
  <p>“I’m certainly not complaining about picking you,” he said, loosening his trousers.</p>
  <p>Ino laughed. Her blue eyes twinkled.</p>
  <p>“You’re more than welcome to do whatever it takes to make sure you’re... satisfied,” Ino said, running a hand down her side.</p>
  <p>“I hope you won’t mind if I take advantage of that,” was his response, as he allowed his pants and boxers to fall to the floor in a swish of cloth.</p>
  <p>She chewed her lip as his cock came into sight, already delightfully hard and ready.</p>
  <p>“Be my guest,” she purred.</p>
  <p>He crept forward like a lion from its lair, Ino unable to take her eyes off of his enormous member. As he eased himself onto the bed, she obediently spread her legs for him.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me,” Ino begged.</p>
  <p>He chuckled.</p>
  <p>“Who said that <em>I</em> was the one who was going to do all the work?”</p>
  <p>The girl yelped as he seized her by the waist, lifting her up with frightening ease.</p>
  <p>Suddenly she was atop of him, slim thighs pressing against him, that beautiful cock pressing against her stomach.</p>
  <p>“You’ve got ten seconds to get this dick inside of you,” he said simply. “Otherwise I walk out that door and pluck another name off of my list.”</p>
  <p>The desperation in Ino’s blue eyes was palpable, and she wasted no time.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ten, nine, eight.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She raised her hips up, sliding her panties to the side. A few drops of her juices dripped down from her slit, sprinkling onto Sasuke’s shaft.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Seven, six, five.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Her body shook slightly. He was big—bigger than she could have possibly envisioned. Would she be able to take him?</p>
  <p>
    <em>Four, three, two.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She would have to take him. The idea of not getting knocked up here and now, with her pussy soaking wet and her body on fire, seemed ludicrous.</p>
  <p>Ino swallowed.</p>
  <p>
    <em>One.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She dropped herself down onto his cock, taking all of him—or as much as she could manage—at once.</p>
  <p>For a moment, a few seconds that seemed to stretch into infinity, Ino sat there. Breathing in deeply, her bosom slowly rising and falling.</p>
  <p>Sasuke bit his lip, because God damn was she tight, and feeling himself thrust into that engulfing tight little pussy all at once was something even he had to brace himself for. The pleasure was immense, and he was itching to wiggle his hips and get the ball rolling. But still, he stayed his hand, knowing that the satisfaction from a primadonna like Ino having to do all the work in her own impregnation would outweigh the pain of having to wait.</p>
  <p>She blinked a few times, looking down at him.</p>
  <p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>,” she swore.</p>
  <p>At last, she threw her head back, moaning loud and clear.</p>
  <p>“Sweet God almighty,” Ino moaned, rocking her hips back and forth, twisting that juicy cock around in her depths. “How have I gone this long without this dick?” she pondered. “It’s amazing.” There was a sense of awe in her eyes.</p>
  <p>Considering how Naruko and Hinata had reacted, Sasuke considered this tame.</p>
  <p>“You’ll get used to it,” he said, one hand on her hip. “Or you won’t. Either way, I get my bounty.”</p>
  <p>She moaned as she raised her hips up just a bit, before lowering them back down. “And what is your bounty?” she asked, breathless.</p>
  <p>The young Uchiha smirked up at her.</p>
  <p>“You—and your body, of course,” he said. With a pussy as tight as hers, he had no intention of letting her go.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me, you can have it,” Ino murmured. “So long as you promise to dick me down every chance you get. Be <em>my</em> guest.”</p>
  <p>He reached his hands up, handily unhooking her bra and sending it flying. Those beautiful tits at least freed, he wrapped his fingers around both of them, squeezing them tightly.</p>
  <p>“I think I can go along with that,” he said.</p>
  <p>“Good.” She grinned.</p>
  <p>With that, the time for talking was over.</p>
  <p>Ino began her spirited foray into the wonderful word of Sasuke’s cock—and unlike her fellow blonde and the lovely Hinata, she got to go at her own pace.</p>
  <p>Which was more of a frenzy than anything, because she began to bounce, hard and fast, her face screwed up in pleasure as she went up and down. She was utterly consumed by the pleasure; feeling that unreal penetration, the depth, the size.</p>
  <p>Sasuke would like to say that he was keeping it together, but really, this was different. With Naruko and Hinata, he could control the tempo, slow it down when he needed to, keep himself in check.</p>
  <p>With Ino however, she was a wild animal, engrossed in the primal act of riding her man into oblivion.</p>
  <p>Had she cum already? Honestly, she wasn’t sure. It was such utter bliss that it all blurred together—all she could remember was that gorgeous cock deep inside of her, and Sasuke’s calm gaze as he stared into her eyes.</p>
  <p>But she could feel him throbbing inside of her. <em>Throbbing</em>.</p>
  <p>There was no condom, no protection. She was frantic for what she had come here for.</p>
  <p>“Please cum inside of me,” Ino begged, as she rammed her hips up and down, thick, wet smacks echoing through the room. “Please fucking cum inside of me…!”</p>
  <p>He would like to cultivate a reputation of being a marathon man in bed—but good God, if he was able to keep it together with this gorgeous woman positively craving a good creampie, he wouldn’t be human.</p>
  <p>Sasuke grit his teeth.</p>
  <p>And then he came.</p>
  <p>Her face broke out into a massive grin.</p>
  <p>A grin that was only equalled by the creampie he had just delivered straight into her depths.</p>
  <p>The warmth, the thickness; she could feel it spurting inside of her, wave after wave of his seed pouring into her insides. She pushed herself down, thighs pressed tightly against his, trying to make sure he was as deep as humanly possible.</p>
  <p>When he was spent, so was she, doubly so. She fell over onto him, pressing all of her weight onto him, Sasuke still buried quite comfortably inside of her.</p>
  <p>“Fuck,” she groaned.</p>
  <p>Sasuke laughed.</p>
  <p>He gave her ass a nice smack, making her jump slightly.</p>
  <p>“Enjoy yourself?” he asked.</p>
  <p>Her eyes half-lidded, Ino rested her head against his chest, the poor girl totally out of it. “Fuck, that cock is unreal,” she murmured. “I fear for the next girl that ends up on that list of yours. I’m going to be limping for a week.”</p>
  <p>He smiled. “Already done for the day?” he asked.</p>
  <p>Ino managed to pry herself off of him, rolling over and off of him and onto her side. She panted, her eyes glazed over.</p>
  <p>“I think I’m going to sleep for a trillion years,” she said softly. She moaned, as his cum gushed forth from her filled up pussy. “But, uh, I think it’s safe to say that I’m definitely gonna get knocked up.”</p>
  <p>Sasuke chuckled, sitting up. “I would say so,” he murmured. He rubbed her thigh affectionately. “You did good, though.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks,” Ino breathed. “I feel like I got hit by a train.”</p>
  <p>“You’ll get used to it,” he said once again. “Probably.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks,” she repeated, laughing, her chest still heaving. “I’m not in any state of mind to go another round… but uh…” Her cheeks turned slightly red. “You don’t mind if we…”</p>
  <p>Sasuke sighed. “Not a problem,” he said. “But Naruko and Hinata have already jumped into the same boat you’re in now, so don’t expect me to devote a hundred percent of my time to you.”</p>
  <p>Ino breathed a sigh of relief. “I wouldn’t plan on it,” she said. “I’m pretty sure if you gave me ten percent of your time I’d still end up on the reserve list.”</p>
  <p>He smiled. “Well, that’s settled then. Feel free to stop by my apartment anytime.”</p>
  <p>Sasuke stood, stretching calmly.</p>
  <p>“I would stay and chat, but, like I said, I’ve got two girls waiting for me at my house,” he said. Grabbing his clothes up off of the floor, he glanced back at her as he put them on. “Feel free to join us if you’d like, when you’ve collected your bearings.”</p>
  <p>Ino watched in silence as he finished dressing.</p>
  <p>He offered her a wink, before stepping out of the door, closing it firmly behind him.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Want to get in contact with me? Feel free to join my <a href="https://discord.gg/t5yvprm">Discord</a>! You can leave a message there or send my personal account a DM.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I hope you guys have been doing well. Have a great day &amp; hang in there! Until next time, :-)</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>